


Peer counseling takes a turn... Or does it?

by TheMaskedShadow



Category: Define "Normal" - Julie Anne Peters
Genre: Alcohol, Almost Kiss, Child Abuse, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedShadow/pseuds/TheMaskedShadow
Summary: Cam 'the Ram' Ramsey is friends with Jazz Luther. It implies in the book that He and Antonia might just get together later through high school. I decided to make this little did where they do kind of get together. Sorry for spelling mistakes and missing words, typing on a kindle isn't easy.Cam's mom is an alcoholic. His dad was abusive until he walked out on them when Cam was 13. Just three months before he met Jazz. Now, two years later, the scars he buried might just come to surface once again.Antonia's mom is better. She and her brothers moved back in with her. Now, she catches sight of Ram without his shirt on. And she sees his scars.What happens?
Relationships: Antonia/Cam 'Ram' Ramsey





	Peer counseling takes a turn... Or does it?

Ram can't help but shudder at the memory of his Dad. It isn't easy to remember him as a good man when all he ever did was yell and hit Ram. He remembers one night after getting back from the bar with a few friends and getting in a fight with Ram's mom, he came and took out his anger on Ram using a broken beer bottle. The scar traced along his back from his left shoulder to the middle of the top line of his shorts. It had hurt. BAD. Ram had been six. The years following just got worse. The cigarette his dad took to his chest when he was eight, the scars are still there. He had a long cut on the base of his neck where his dad had tried to strangle him when he was nine. When he was ten it calmed down a bit. Just a bit. But then once he turned eleven it was back on. Finally, his mom had been sober enough to smack his dad when Ram was thirteen. He had gotten into a frenzy and threw a jar of pickles at his mom. Ram had jumped in front of it and still had the scars from the glass shards. It wasn't pretty, but it had been worth it. His mom hadn't forgotten it. Even when she was drunk now, she never forgot. On the small kind of good side, his mom wasn't a mean drunk, she was just emotional and dramatic when she is. 

Ram had spilt pizza and beans all over the front of his shirt, so he has gone out to the hallway to change. Nobody was there, either in class or still eating lunch. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and grabbed his extra one from his locker.

Antonia had finally become pretty good friends with Ram and Eeks as well as Jazz. They were the best friends she'd ever had. She had just finished up math work early and was coming out the door of the classroom when she noticed Ram, with his now dark hair swept to the left. He was pulling his shirt off and trying grab another one out of his locker. What she noticed, however, we're the scars tracing his back. Why? She walked towards him.

"Ram?" She asked quietly. 

He jumped, having been startled. He whipped around and she noticed the scars on his chest too. She could feel her cheeks burning. 

"O- oh, h- hi, Antonia." His own face was red.

" You okay? " she asked him with her eyebrow raised. 

He moved from foot to foot before answering, "Y- yeah, I'm fine.". He pulled his shirt over his head and pulled it down as fast as he could. He locked his locker and was about to walk off before she grabbed his arm.

She went on her tip toes we hugged him. He seemed to be startled for a moment before hugging her back. 

" ...thanks, Antonia. " he whispered to her.

She felt herself grinning. She wanted to kiss him right then and there, and she would have, except , as they lent into each other:

"Ram, Tone! come on!" Eeks yelled from down the hall. She jumped back from Ram and smiled at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him with her towards their friend who, in Jazz's words, 'needed to get a life '. 

Ram swallowed and grinned at the girl pulling him along. Eventually, he thought, eventually I'll get her. I'll get the girl.


End file.
